Taken
by SnowPrincess25
Summary: The Titans got maaried and had kids. All of them went their separate ways.What happens when their kids get taken? Sumbit OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Please submit OCs. I need female and males. And Villains that are bit crazy. **

**Real name:**

**Code name:**

**Power:**

**Personality:**

**Costume:**

**Hair, eyes, Etc…:**

**Age:**

**Anything else that is important.**

**Don't forget to submit your OCs. Tell any one that you talk to in FF. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. But end of school gets me busy. Work and work at school. But I want to say thanks to those who review send me there OCs in pm or reviewing. Here's Chapter 1 of Taken. If I don't get to Your OC I'm so sorry. Please sorry for the grammar etc…. But I'm trying to make it sense. **

**I try to get them in the next chapter.**

**~At Jump City**

Raven sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. The news reporter said that there are teens missing. "Once again, another child has been missing. Who is doing this? It's the three teen missing."

Raven change the channel to _Fox._ She looked at the clock to her right. _Where is she? _Raven asked herself.

Raven turned around when she heared the door open. It was her little girl, Kathleen. "Where were you?" Raven asked her daughter.

"Mom, I'm sixteen and I was at the mall then the movies." Kathleen answered.

Raven shoked her head as she saw that Kathleen put her shoes and coat away. "Do you want to order pizza?" Kathleen asked her mother.

"Yes, Kat." Raven answered.

A girl walked down the house of the Seas. Looking at family pictures. Where's there a happy family. She smiled, "Poor parents they are going to miss their Kathleen." She whispered to herself. She looked around to see if any one was upstairs,

**~AT Gotham City**

A blond head boy walked down the halls of his house. He went downstairs to make the dinner. The boy's name is Cody. Cody is adopted by Robin and Starfire.

He still loves them even there not his real parents. Cody even acts like Robin.

"Cody, must you cook the feast of dinner?" Starfire asked him.

"Yes, mom." He answered," It's my turn to make it."

When he turns his sister was in front of him. Kallian She just looked at him with a look "_When are you going to tell them?"_ Cody looked around to see if Starfire anywhere close. No sign of her or Robin. "What?" Cody said.

"Nothing. But you know you have to the them, Cody." As she said this she walked away from him.

A girl with blue hair walked the upstairs halls of the Grayson family. She looks at the two doors. One door had a" Keep Out" sign. And the other one had flowers on it. She opens Cody's room. She looks around in his room. Then she saw a paper on his desk. Two prices of papers. On was a scholarship from a collage, and the other one was from his "ex" girlfriend.

"What do we have here?" she asked herself.  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
**~the east part of Jump City**

This part of Jump is where farmers live. You meet ask why here or what Titan would live there.

Cyborg and Bumblebee live here with there three adopted kids. Angela, Akilina, and Blake. All of them are happy to live somewhere the can be free to use their powers. The would play games as a family.

"Hey, Blake." Akilina called from the skys, "Have you seen my phone?"

"No, I haven't." Blake replied.

Then they turned to their sister, Angela. She was coming out with swimming wear. She walks over to the pool and just sat on the stairs of the pool. Blake and Akilina look at each with a smile on their faces. They love pushing Angela in the pool when she's trying to relax.  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
Inside their house was two girl walking thought their whole house. One of the girls that had red color hair that goes to her waist looks at papers and pictures.

The other girl that had red hair in a French braid look out at the window. Seeing Blake and Akilina pushing their sister in and laughing at her.

"Look at this." the girl said grabbing a paper," We can set our friends free now."  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
**~ the hiding place of WHIP**

On the ground there was three people. With bracelets that don't allow you to use your powers.

"We have Auden, Satana, and Athena." a voice said though the shadows," We just need the rest of them."

Men just stood at the door. He just smiles at the thought of ruling the world." Nice work." he told the other person." Tell the other to get ready."  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
**~ South of Jump City**

Two girls named Isis and Jade are the kids of Beastboy. And there mother is Raven. Yeah, Raven is married and had her kid. But it was when they where a team. She gives birth to two girls. BB took them away. It started in a club. And maybe they had many drinks.

They didn't look a like, but Beastboy took them from her. Beastboy got married with Terra. He told them that she their mother.

"Isis, I still don't believe dad." Jade started.

Isis look around, there parents where at work." I know I don't believe him either." Isis said.  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
someone upstairs was over hearing. He looks around to make sure no one was upstairs. He looks like Hispanic. He had dark brown hair. His hair looks like Beastboy. His hair was messy.

"What are they talk about." he asked him self.  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Please review. You can send ideas anything you want. And sorry again for the late update.**


End file.
